


Day 3: First Kiss

by The_Desert_Dancer



Series: Fluffuary 2020 [3]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Dead Money DLC, F/F, Ficlet, First Kiss, Fluff, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22751728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Desert_Dancer/pseuds/The_Desert_Dancer
Summary: After all the blood, sweat and tears, Birdie Church was nearly at the end of the Sierra Madre. But there was one last thing to do before she confronted Father Elijah: tell Christine Royce exactly how she felt about her.
Relationships: Courier/Christine Royce, Female Courier/Christine Royce
Series: Fluffuary 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635826
Kudos: 15





	Day 3: First Kiss

Birdie leaned against the wall of the ruined hotel suite, cracking her knuckles and fingers. Exhaustion was seeping into her bones, an aura of tiredness she didn't know would ever go away. She just wanted to sleep for...well, for ever really. But she knew she couldn’t, not when she was so close to freedom. The entrance to the Vault was right there, and that bastard Elijah would not be too far behind. But she just really needed to rest, at least for a few minutes. It would do nobody good, especially herself, if she wasn’t at her top mental pique when she finally came face to face with that crazy old fool.

Rubbing at the back of her neck, the Courier turned around to face the only other living person in this entire cursed casino, besides her and Elijah. Christine Royce, the only thing in this place that brought Birdie joy, rested on a nearby stained couch, muttering to herself. It had seemed like an eternity since she could last speak, and she did not want to waste a single second. Birdie cleared her throat, causing Christine to snap her head up.

"I'm going into the Vault now." Birdie stated, offering a nod. "And…thank you. For everything. I wouldn't have made it without you."

"No worries, but listen." Christine answered, slowly getting up. "I could come with you: two heads are better than one."

"No, I need to go in alone. Someone needs to stay behind in case Elijah beats me." Birdie explained, offering up a sad smile. "And honestly...if anyone deserves a chance to escape from this hellhole, it's you."

Christine stood there silently, gently biting at her bottom lip. Before Birdie could do anything, she found herself being enveloped by Christine, her scarred lips roughly smashing against Birdie's lips. Birdie felt a jolt in her heart, a sensation she had not felt in...fuck she couldn't even remember. As quickly as their lips connected, they quickly were gone, as Christine backpedaled. The Brotherhood soldier looked very flush, as she offered up an embarrassed smile.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that." Christine stated, scratching behind her ear. "It's just, we've become so close and this could be the end and I didn't want to-"

Christine's words were quickly halted, as Birdie placed a finger on them. Christine's brown eyes locked with Birdies pale blue eyes, as the two women stared at each other.

"I feel the same way but...I didn't know what to do. I'm not good with my emotions, as you've probably seen." Birdie explained. "I want to explore these feelings, but we need to deal with Elijah. Once he is done, then we can spend as much time as possible on this."

"Promise?" Christine asked.

"My word is as good as gold." Birdie offered up, a humourless smile on her face.


End file.
